


don't burn the lasagna

by lawyerboyfriends



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyerboyfriends/pseuds/lawyerboyfriends
Summary: Watching Sonny bend over to check on the lasagna he had cooking in the oven, Rafael had never felt weaker.





	don't burn the lasagna

**Author's Note:**

> Law school midterms can delay my Kinktober spirit but they can't take it away entirely.
> 
> Unsurprisingly, the prompt for this one was "rimming."

Rafael Barba liked to consider himself a strong man. After all, he had faced down murderers and serial rapists on the stand, strong armed juries into convictions, and looked a man in the eye unflinchingly while he threatened to kill him.

But watching Sonny bend over to check on the lasagna he had cooking in the oven, Rafael had never felt weaker. Oblivious to Rafael’s inner struggle, Sonny took his time as he rotated the dish in the oven to insure it was cooking evenly. He hadn’t changed out of his work clothes yet, and while his blazer had long since been discarded, his waistcoat was still hugging his waist snuggly.

Just watching him bend over the lasagna and move around the kitchen was enough to make Rafael’s mouth go dry.

So really, no one could fault him for coming up behind Sonny to cop a feel while he prepared a side salad to go with the lasagna. His boyfriend didn’t have a large ass, but it was full enough to entice Rafael to discard decorum entirely in favor of showing him exactly what he was thinking.

Sonny jumped a little when his hand came into contact with the back of his trousers, but then he relaxed, chuckling and refocusing on the salad. “’You lookin’ at my ass, Rafi?”

“No.”

“Why don’t I believe you?”

“I admit nothing.”

Laughing, Sonny turned around and swatted Rafael with a pair of salad tongs. “You better watch where you put your hands or I might burn the lasagna.”

“You would never.”

“With what you’re planning to do, I just might.”

Rafael smirked wolfishly and crowded him against the counter, letting his hands go to his waist and skate down his side. “And what exactly am I planning to do?”

“I can think of a few things,” Sonny said, leaning in for a kiss that he let last only a few seconds before he pulled away and poked Rafael with the salad tongs. “But that can wait until after we eat.”

“There’s another forty-five minutes on that lasagna, we have more than enough time!” With that, Rafael reached behind Sonny to grab his ass, watching intently as he shuddered and bit his lip. He used his other hand to pull Sonny down for a lingering kiss. When he finally pulled away, the bright flush on Sonny’s face was undeniable.

“Are you sure I can’t persuade you, detective?”

The sound that escaped Sonny was nearly a whimper. “I could certainly. Be persuaded,” he said.

It didn’t take much encouragement for Rafael to coax Sonny into turning around and bracing his hands against a small stretch of bare counter space. He hadn’t really started to touch him yet, but Sonny was already breathing a little heavily as he waited for him to get started. Rafael smoothed his hands down Sonny’s sides slowly before sliding his hand under his waistband, teasing the bare skin underneath for a long moment and enjoying feeling Sonny fidget with impatience beneath his hand. He took his time removing Sonny’s trousers and boxer briefs, wanting to build up the anticipation as much as possible.

“Raf, the lasagna—”

“Patience,” he whispered, before finally lowering his mouth to where Sonny wanted it to be so badly.

Instantly, Sonny let out a loud whimper as Rafael’s tongue stroked over his entrance. “Fuck,” he gasped, his hands tightening on the counter.

Rafael chuckled and pulled away. “Is that what you wanted, baby?”

“Raf, if you don’t get your mouth on me right now, I will fucking—”

Lowering his mouth again, he gripped Sonny’s ass tightly to gain better access. He stroked his tongue over the sensitive, puckered flesh, delighting in the way that Sonny groaned in approval and pushed back into the motion.

“Feels good,” Sonny gasped, eyes shut.

Emboldened by the praise, Rafael dipped his tongue inside him. Sonny yelped in pleasure as Rafael drove his tongue deep inside him and teased at his sensitive rim. It felt so good, but it wasn’t nearly enough, and he began to beg wantonly for Rafael to give him more.

Rafael slipped two fingers into his ass, working them deep inside of them before scissoring them apart and licking at the taught rim. The new sensation had Sonny moaning and pushing his ass against Rafael’s hand to try to get his fingers deeper.

“Please—”

When Rafael’s fingers finally grazed Sonny’s prostate, Sonny went rigid, gasping loudly. The combined sensation of Rafael’s mouth and his fingers deep inside of him was almost too much to bear, and Sonny was sure he was going to come untouched if Rafael didn’t stop now.

“Raf, Raf—I’m gonna come, I can’t come in the kitchen, it’s unhygien—”

“You can come in my mouth,” he pulled away to rasp and tapped at Sonny’s hip to encourage him to turn around so he could get his mouth around his cock. He maintained eye contact with Sonny as he sucked on the tip and let Sonny grip his hair as he road out the waves of his climax, flooding his mouth with come. He swallowed everything Sonny gave him, just a trickle escaping down the side of his mouth, and pulled away only as Sonny’s limbs became too heavy for him to stay upright on his own.

Swiping at hand at his mouth, he got up from the floor and pulled Sonny into his arms to kiss him soundly on the mouth. He was sure his knees would remember the amount of time he had spent on the floor, but it was worth it to undo Sonny so totally. “See, wasn’t that better than waiting on the lasagna?”

Sonny laughed shakily against his mouth. “I’ll give you that.”


End file.
